Spermian (Movie)
Spermian is an upcoming movie by 1001 Spears. Synopsis The barren planet of Boliphus is hit by an intense meteor shower, bringing life to the sea. As time goes on, the microbes grow into living, breathing creatures. However, the Spermian has been given the evolutionary advantage, and wishes to terminate every other species and claim the planet for himself. Will he succeed? Plot Act I: Underwater The film begins with a peaceful species being attacked by various Spermians while migrating. The last two survivors are able to convince the Spermians to stop attacking fearing that they'll go extinct. Their pleading doesn't persuade them for long, however, with Spermian decapitating the last one. Meanwhile, a comet falls into a solar system, then towards a planet, breaking in the atmosphere, and falling into the sea in pieces. The Spermian looks on, claiming that they cannot wait, hoping the meteor contains "something to eat". The camera follows one particle as it falls through the sea. The speck bursts, and a unicellular creature swims out. The cell eventually grows to become a phytoplankton, with its genetics eventually forming to become a carnivore. The plankton soon gains sentience and evolves into the Kloicnelian, a carnivorous fish. The Grus soon learns that it uses its jaws to eat meat, and goes on a rampage through the tide pool, killing multiple other fish. However, after almost dying to a much bigger, stronger fish, the Kloicnelian learns to pick its enemies wisely, and decides to just eat seaweed from then on, becoming an herbivore. The Kloicnelian soon evolves to become even more advanced, before evolving legs and rising from the prehistoric mud and onto the planet's surface. Act II: Paleozoic, Mesozoic and Cenozoic The Kloicnelian quickly allies with the Grendigo, another species, and, using their combined talent, are able to win over the Buzzeke in a sing and dance contest. A Spermian Alpha, secretly watching them, plans to kill all of them, but decides that they're "too small" and "not worth half of the effort", leaving them to their business, but not before making their introduction by tackling and killing a nearby Zaccenoid, before dragging its body to his nest. The Kloicnelian is disgusted to the point of vomiting, with the Buzzeke claiming that the Spermian is the toughest, cruelest species they have ever encountered, and that they should keep their distance. However, Grendigo doesn't seem to care, and licks the blood trail that the Zaccenoid's corpse left behind. Kloicnelian eventually forms a pack with the Grendigo and Buzzeke, and go on a quest to befriend as many species as they can. However, they are attacked by a Chutud at night. Kloicnelian claims that they are strictly nonviolent, but find themselves cornered by an entire pack. Grendigo claims that they should fight, but Kloicnelian immediately shoots down this idea, claiming that it is the opposite of what they stand for. Buzzeke decides that its time to tell Kloicnelian "the ugly truth", which is that not everyone can be friends. Kloicnelian decides to accept the idea, and allows Grendigo and Buzzeke to attack the Chutud. After a deadly battle, the Chutud go extinct, with the Grendigo and Buzzeke populations getting halved. Kloicnelian's Alpha decides to have a meeting, where he tells the Grendigo and Buzzeke Alphas that they're okay with killing, but not until they've been provoked beforehand. Grendigo dislikes the idea, but is outnumbered when Buzzeke agrees with it, and, not wanting to stir up anymore conflict, decides to go with it. The next day, a Spermian Alpha meets up with his pack, consisting of a Vamlkeat Alpha, an Isag Alpha, and a Jacndaad Alpha. The four of them discuss the new "Peacemaker" pack that Kloicnelian, Grendigo, and Buzzeke have formed. The Vamlkeat is disgusted by it, claiming that they should immediately be wiped out. Spermian keeps the same values as before, claiming that it'd be a waste of time and energy. However, the Isaq claims that they could be forming an army in attempts to annihilate the Growlers, noting that they are befriending a rogue of a rather terrifying species below. Jacndaad goes along with this idea, until Spermian claims that it's too left field. Vamlkeat and Isaq gang up on Spermian, asking if he's too much of a "milksop" to want to kill them. Spermian, enraged, claims he's brave enough to attack, but that he believes it's a bad idea. The three of them continue to insult him, until Spermian, in a fit of rage, smashes a nearby fossil, and decides that they should "go in for the kill". The Spermian, Vamlkeat, Isaq, and Jacndaad alphas infiltrate the Kloicnelian nest at night, planning to kill them all. However. a meteorite hits the nest before they are able to attack. Spermian, assuming that they all perished, tells them all to head back. The meteorite fragments glow blue, and provide the Kloicnelian with feathers, leaves, and wings to charm other creatures and help in their journey, as well as horns and spikes should they end up in a violent conflict. The Kloicnelians rise back up, and, after one eats a rotten apple core. After doing so, a mask-like spirit generates, claiming to be the god "Ijin", and informs that the Kloicnelian are his chosen species, and that they have been granted immense power, and will eventually ally the Spermian, before getting separated from them, but united again on a mission to the center of the universe. The Kloicnelian shares this story, calling it "Real Ijin", and shares it with the Grendigo and Buzzeke. The Spermian alpha, deciding to delay their attack on the Kloicnelians, is eventually pressured to lash out. The four alphas decide to attack the nest of the Kloicnelian. The Alpha Kloicnelian, not wanting to fight, tries to arrange a dance contest instead, but is told by Spermian that a dance contest won't suffice. Worrying that this'll be their demise, the Alpha is about to surrender, until being told that Ijin gave them horns for a reason, with the Kloicnelians deciding to stand their ground, and, using a call, they get assistance from Grendigo and Buzzeke. After a tense battle, many of the Grendigo, Buzzeke, and Kloicnelian are killed, but so are the attacking alphas. The Kloicnelian declare their encounter a victory, and share the news with the rest of the Spermians, narrowly avoiding getting killed in the process. The Spermians are terrified to hear this, and the Elder Spermian is sent into a state of panic. Upon one of them asking why she's so afraid, the elder explains what she remembers. The Spermian were once omnivorous, and mostly just ate fruit and meat from already dead creatures. However, they had almost went extinct after a Bankrepe attacked their nest, as they were not brave enough to fight back. Luckily for them, the Bankrepe had forgotten to destroy one of the eggs, which hatched a female. The female, known as "The Last Spermian", and later, "Elder Spermian", was told by one of the gatherer Spermians about what he had witnessed from a distance. However, neither of them knew what the creature was called, and it seemed to have gone extinct. Vengeful, the remaining Spermians decided to end the lives of all other creatures on Boliphus, beginning what's known as the "Paleozoic Genocide". Spermian, not wanting to go extinct, sends a "sacrifice" to negotiate with the Kloicnelians. Upon attempting to negotiate, however, it turns out that the Kloicnelian don't mean any harm, and were simply trying to protect themselves. The Spermian, seeing great evolutionary potential in the Kloicnelian, tries to befriend the alpha by giving them a stick. Kloicnelian doesn't accept the gift, however, but claims that they're up for a song and dance contest. However, the Spermian is unable to dance, and is rather poor at singing. Infuriated, the Spermian is about to attack, but realizes this is a bad idea after remembering what happened earlier, and goes back to his nest. The Spermians, unhappy with themselves, look on into the distance, and notice a nest of rather beautiful humanoids, the Bioko, in the distance. The Alpha Spermian claims they should try to befriend, but realizes he isn't brave enough to do so. Realizing how hungry they are, the Spermians decide to hunt for food. The Alpha tries to kill a Zaccenoid, but is too scared to continue after it starts screaming. The Alpha, unable to find any carcasses, gives up, and starts screaming and cussing in a fit of rage, disturbing the Bioko. Alpha Spermian, turning to the Raging Growlers, is told that he has been excluded from the pack for trying to befriend the Kloicnelian. Spermian, unable to defend his actions, gives up, and flees, with the Vamlkeat, Isaq, and Jacndaad Alphas giving chase. The Alpha Spermian, returning to his nest, is cornered. Spermian, deciding to pray to "Ijin", that they are saved, is about to be decapitated by the Vamlkeat Alpha. However, a gigantic creatures grabs the Vamlkeat, and proceeds to eat them alive. The Spermians, realizing that this is the Bankrepe, decide to run like hell. Kloicnelian, seeing the Spermians, Jacndaad, and Isaq running away, decides to flee with them, alongside the Grendigo and Buzzeke. Alpha Spermian realizes that they can't keep running forever, and claims that they should all fight together. The Jacndaad and Isaq disagree with this idea, but realize it's their only option, unless they're going to migrate. The six of them charge into battle, with the Buzzeke breathing fire and charring the Jacndaad Alpha, and stabs the Isaq Alpha by whipping him through the chest with its spiked tail. Kloicnelian lets out the Cry for Assistance, summoning various creatures across the planet, who take on the Bankrepe. A tense battle ensues, ending with various Spermians, Kloicnelians, Grendigo, and Buzzeke dying, with the entire species of Jacndaad, Isaq, Vamlkeat, and Zaccenoid going extinct. However, the Bankrepe is slain, with Spermian delivering the finishing blow, impaling the monster through the heart and tearing out a chunk of flesh, which it proceeds to eat. Spermian, despite having slain the Bankrepe, is still seen as unfriendly and aggressive. However, the Kloicnelians approach him, deciding to form an alliance. He soon follows suit with the Grendigo and Buzzeke, joining the Peacekeepers despite his conflicting beliefs. However, Spermian is still rather violent, but has his aggression kept in check by the others. One day, Spermian decides to beat a fossil with a stick, causing it to create a flame. Claiming this to be his invention, Spermian calls it "fire", and decides to have one at his night. Act III: Neolithic Era Cast * Jamil Walker Smith as Spermian (Males) * Mark Hamill as Grus * Eddie Deezen as Kloicnelian (Males) ** Laura Bailey voices the Kloicnelian Females * Nicholas Hoult as Grendigo * Patton Oswalt as Buzzeke * Colin Farrell as Bioko * Sebastian Stan as Chleomloinee * Joaquim de Almedia as Crashavian * Blake Shelton as Brufnard * Patrick Monahan as Crekanes * Josh Hartnett as Vepinee * Kevin Michael Richardson as Banekrepe * Frank Welker as Zaccenoid Parents Guide Sex & Nudity * Creatures breed, but this is merely implied rather than actually depicted. Violence & Gore * It should be noted that the film's violence is rather mild and occasionally cartoony, with minimal blood and no graphic detail. * The film involves herbivores and carnivores. The latter fight other creatures for food and territory, including killing and eat another creatures (they are simply depicted falling over in most instances). * In the underwater scene, red explosions of blood and gore are depicted when the Kloicnelian fish kills and eats other fish. * Genocide is a recurring theme in the film, with Spermian attempting to cause the Kloicnelian, Grendigo, and Buzzeke to go extinct. * Spermian decapitates a passive creature at the beginning of the film, with red blood depicted. * A Zaccenoid is viciously killed by Spermian as a show of force, and has its body dragged away, red blood trailing from it. Profanity * S**t, a**hole, and p***y are used infrequently. Milder words, such as a*s, b*tch, and p*ss, are used more frequently. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking * Kloicnelian seeing Ijin after eating the rotten apple is implied to be a drug-like hallucination. * Leaves that resemble cannabis are present throughout the film, and are often depicted alongside unusually joyful herbivores. One sequence depicts a simian creature offering one of said leaves to his friends. During the tribal era, a tribe parties while burning the leaves and smelling the smoke. Frightening/Intense Scenes * Various creatures in the film may frighten younger children. Other * The film preaches the idea of evolution, which isn't accepted by all religious groups. Category:Movies Category:Spermian Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears Category:PG-13 Category:2019 Category:April Category:BBFC 12 Category:ACB M Category:FSK 12 Category:Animation